Happy SpanksGiving
by vampgirl18
Summary: Alice and Jasper have a bit of Thanksgiving Fun! AxJ, Lemon


**Author's Note- **Just a fun little One-Shot for Spanksgiving!

Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!

* * *

_**Jasper POV-**_

I never knew that have a controlling, over the top wife would cause my doom. Alice had gotten it into her mind that we need to have an all American (all human) Thanksgiving Day feast. Charlie and Bella were coming over as well as some of the wolves.

Cue the mass excitement I am feeling over that.

Other than that… _situation,_ she was killing me.

No really.

I was literally about to combust from sexual frustration.

I had to keep reminding myself that taking your wife in front of your family was wrong.

We were all gathered in the living room, being handed tasks by Alice at warp speed. It was enough to make your head spin. Luckily, I had tuned her out hours ago… Instead I am focusing on all the nasty things I can do to my small wife.

Alice looked like the personification of a sexy secretary, a bright red button down shirt that was pushed into a tight black pencil skirt, stockings with seams on the back of her legs that lead down to a pair of fuck me pumps. To top it all off, she was wearing a sexy as hell pair of square rimmed glasses.

All I wanted to do was bend her over the table, pull up her skirt, and-

I felt a sharp kick to my shin and snapped my head up, glaring at my bronze haired brother from across the table.

"Fucking stop it." Edward mouthed to me silently.

_Please, like you don't wanna fuck Bella ten ways to Sunday._

He just smirked and I went back to thinking about Alice.

"…Even listening to me? _JASPER!_" My head whipped around to see Alice glaring at me, hands planted on her hips.

_Oh shit._

I tried to send out calming vibes but my lust must have still been running rampant because the next second her mouth dropped open and her pupils dilated. I had always loved watching her receive such pleasure from me, so I increased the pressure of the feelings and watched as she harshly gripped the edge of the table.

"Stop it Jasper," she hissed towards me. Just to rile her up further I brought the lust up even higher before stopping the flow altogether.

Her tiny hands gripped the table and she screwed her eyes shut. I chuckled to myself darkly…until she reopened them and glared at me.

I dropped my expression form one of smug satisfaction to one of sheepishness. "Sorry dear."

Alice nodded and quickly turned her attention to Bella.

"Do you know when Jacob is getting here Thursday?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, he should be here with Billy, Paul, Rachel, and Rebecca around four."

Alice nodded. "That would be great. Remember to call Charlie and ask him to be over here by five- no later than five thirty, okay?"

Bella nodded. "I'll go do that now." Bella got up out of the room and of course Edward quickly followed.

Alice flipped her attention over the Emmett and Rosalie. "Emmett, I need you to go start getting the kitchen ready. Just put out mixing bowls, spatulas, knives, things like that. Rose you watch him."

Rose nodded but Emmett looked mildly offended. "Why does Rose have to check on me?"

"Because you are an over grown child. Now go!" Emmett pouted all the way out of the room, Rose following behind him shaking her head slowly.

"Carlisle, you have to go to a charity event at the hospital today right?" Carlisle nodded from the other end of the table. "Good. On your way back pick up these ingredients at the store." She handed him three separate sheets with various foods on it.

Carlisle nodded and flashed out of the room, Esme quickly following in his wake.

I looked at her questioningly, wondering what mind numbing task she had for me.

"You and I are going to set up the dining room."

* * *

She danced over to me and pulled me along after her. I should really say I followed her… because although I love and respect the hell out of my wife… she's not nearly as strong as I am.

She led me into the barely used dining room. It was spacious and very well lit- as was the rest of the house- with a large mahogany table that could sit twenty. It has a table cloth already on it with a large runner; both had small leaves embroidered on the delicate white fabric.

"This looks great Alicat. When did you have time to do all this?"

"When you went hunting yesterday afternoon. I figured since it was the biggest room I would need more than just you to help me."

I turned to her confused. "I thought the room was finished?"

She shook her head with a small giggle. "Nope. I still have to set the table and put the candles and cornucopia out."

She zipped over to the corner where a big box was a carried back over. "Everything in this box needs to be put in this room."

Alice faced towards the box, away from me, and bent over to grab something.

That was it. My dwindling control completely snapped. I grabbed her roughly and pulled her back to me. I ground my hips harshly into her backside as my lips feasted on the column of her neck.

Alice let out a quite moan as her back arched away me bringing her neck closer to my hungry mouth. I spun her around and attacked her lips ferociously. Her hands twined in my hair and started tugging as our tongues fought furiously for dominance.

I couldn't get enough of her. I had to feel her skin on mine.

Our lips never breaking contact, I moved us towards the table in the middle of the room and propped her up on it, nestling in between her covered thighs.

One by one her little hands worked over the buttons of the shirt I was wearing until I could feel her gentle touch push the shirt off of my damaged skin. After all this time I was still self conscious about my wounds, especially compared to Alice's lush untouched flesh.

But she never backed away from me in revulsion. Never gasped in horror at what lay beneath my clothes. She didn't even blink. Not even the first time I had revealed my scars to hers. She just looked at me like I was Jasper and she was Alice, and no matter what we looked like, we belonged together.

I whispered her name reverently as her hands wandered over my flesh; her touch was electric.

My lips moved down the smooth column of her throat until they met a bumpy patch- the only rough part of her skin. It's the mark where I had bitten her years ago. She claimed it was for other vampires to know she was mine, but I knew it was to make me feel better about my own marks. Whatever the reason was I always swelled with a primal emotion whenever I saw it.

As a lapped at every exposed part of her throat, I worked on pulling up the ridiculous fabric that kept me from her.

"Jasper," she whispered as she clutched my head closer to her neck.

When I finally got her shirt off of her, I stepped back to gaze upon my sweet little wife. She sat wantonly on the edge of the table, her legs splayed as far as they could go in the tight pencil skirt. Her chest was encased in a lacy black bra that just begged to be ripped off of her. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were half lidded; but they sparkled like black gems. The only difference to her face was those sexy glasses I have come to love in the short time they have been here.

She whimpered at the distance. Unable to deign her anything, I stepped back into her very welcoming embrace. I splayed my fingers of her back, up towards her bra, until I hit rough lace and smooth silk. I quickly released her ample chest from its confines and cradled them in my hands.

I leaned down and captured a hard bud in my waiting mouth. She tasted so fucking sweet. I moaned around her pert nipple and she groaned tugging on my hair almost roughly.

"Jasper I need you," Alice cried out in a raspy voice.

I unfastened my belt, my mouth still feasting on her chest, and dropped my pants. Never was I happier that I grew up in a time where men didn't wear underwear, than when I was with Alice.

Alice leaned back fully onto the table and I quickly followed, crawling up her body like a cat stalking its prey. I pushed her skirt up around her waist and tore a hole clean through the material of her stockings.

"You need to get more of these," I whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

She nodded. "Already done." I chuckled darkly in response.

Reaching my hand down to the triangle of flesh in between her legs, I was ready to rip off her panties. Only to discover, she had none… and was _dripping_ wet for me. I let out a harsh growl.

"You naughty girl. You've been like that all day haven't you?" I rained open mouth kisses down her neck as I mumbled.

"Mmmm yes."

I positioned myself at her wet pussy and thrust into her. "Good girl."

"_Jasper_." She let out a strangled moan as I thrust my cock in and out of her tight little pussy.

I grunted with the force of my thrusts, but didn't let up my punishing pace. Not that Alice minded. She scratched her nails over my back and arched hers.

"God, Jasper. _Yes!" _She cried out.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and her heels dug into my impenetrable thighs.

I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to me. Her lush breasts were bouncing right in front of my lips, and once again I captured one in my mouth. Her nipples were too sweet to be left untasted.

I reached my hand in between our bodies and gently massaged her clit, trying to rub in time with my thrusting.

I bit down on her nipple and she came hard.

Alice in the throws of passion has always been the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my existence.

I smiled down at her scrunched up face as she let out a scream and shook in my arms.

Her pussy gripped me like a vice and I couldn't help but release my potent seed deep inside of her.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing in heavy unnecessary breaths.

She kissed my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. I responded in kind before breaking the silence.

"We should make Thanksgiving a permanent fixture in the Cullen household."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah… but I don't think people would like _that_ kind of gravy of their mashed potatoes."

"That's true. How 'bout we just keep the glasses than?"

"You're on."


End file.
